


x + y = imprinting

by daestruct



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Knotting, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Smut, smut like whattup, why do i even bother to write non wolf things tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestruct/pseuds/daestruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Jongdae thinks, it should be illegal to smell that good. Stupid city wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	x + y = imprinting

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. forever apologetic to jinx whom i tweetficced this at for 2 hours SORRY DARLING  
> 2\. turn back now lame smut bad things ahead

The bass pounds in Jongdae's ears, and he rocks loosely along with Jongin's gentle guidance, the other omega's hands warm and calming on his hips. Pack parties aren't exactly approved by the head alpha, but the young adults always take advantage of his nights away from the pack to gather in the beta house and drink and dance the night away.

For the omegas, there is great risk in going to a function like this alone. Jongdae and the terror pair (as the pack has affectionately called them since before they mated) have always been a common sight at the parties- an already mated omega or one in the presence of other omegas is off limits always. It's unspoken pack etiquette.

Jongdae feels a bit bad, wedging himself between Jongin and his alpha Sehun, but he's trying to avoid someone. Coming to this particular party probably wasn't the best way to do that, but Jongdae has to make an appearance. It's not a pack party if he doesn't dance on a table at some point during the night.

Tonight though, he may forgo tabletop dancing in favor of staying under the careful protection of Jongin's mate.

It’s been months since Chanyeol joined the pack, and it’s been an equal amount of time since Jongdae has started religiously avoiding the pack common areas in an attempt to keep himself from soaking through his underwear every time he catches a whiff of the new alpha. Formerly a city boy, Chanyeol has all the confidence of the head alpha and his sons, and Jongdae wants to find it gross, wants to avoid him completely, but he's never met another alpha whose scent sticks in his nose for hours after he encounters him.

Jongin is a romantic and tells him that means he and Chanyeol are intended mates, that the moment they physical contact they’ll imprint. Sehun is more practical; he tells Jongdae that Chanyeol should still court him properly instead relying on the impending imprinting. Both of them are useless for believing Jongdae actually belongs with a city wolf.

All bark and no bite; that’s what city wolves are. At least, that’s what Jongdae wants to believe. It makes staying away from Chanyeol easier. 

Jongin rocks forward a little harder, jostling Jongdae to snap him out of his thoughts. He tries to breath in through his nose to steady himself and feels a sense of vertigo instead as he realizes he totally forgot to numb his nose with perfume or something before heading out with Sehun and Jongin to the beta house. He hopes that Chanyeol isn't here, because in this state, body thrumming with the bass pounding over the speakers and the energy in the room, ignoring the way the alpha smells (heady, like campfire smoke and evergreens and expensive cologne) and the draw Jongdae feels towards him will be nearly impossible.

"Are you even here right now, hyung?" Sehun jokes, leaning over Jongdae's shoulder to kiss Jongin full on the mouth.

"I wish I wasn't," Jongdae grumbles loudly, staring pointedly at them as they kiss. Jongin pokes his side before he shoves Sehun away.

"Can't corrupt our hyung, Sehunnie," he coos, brushing his fingers through Jongdae's hair. Jongdae feels Sehun's scent start to cling to him, giving him that little extra coat of protective paint.

"Vanilla brats," Jongdae asserts, watching their ears flush red as he smacks Sehun's hand away from Jongin's ass.

"Not everyone is into weird things-" Sehun starts, but Jongin slaps a hand over his mouth, stepping away from Jongdae to shush his mate. Jongdae starts to grin, and Jongin's eyes are wide.

"Don't get him started, Sehun, oh my god, I don't need the images--"

A scent, heady and addictive, hits Jongdae before the voice, low and dangerous, does.

"Images of what?"

The air practically flies from Jongdae's lungs as he's yanked towards Sehun and Jongin, wedged between them again, and turned so that he's staring up at Chanyeol. The alpha looks steady on his feet, his hands tucked casually into the front pockets of his jeans. He looks good--really good.

He smells even better.

Jongdae is having a hard time ignoring this fact, drawn in by the alpha and betrayed by his own libido. Sehun holds out an arm across Jongdae’s chest, no doubt able to smell Jongdae’s sudden interest. Jongdae grabs onto his wrist with one hand.

“Whoa,” Chanyeol says, and he’s got this look on his face of utter surprise as he stares at Jongdae. “I thought for sure you wouldn’t be here.” Jongdae bites his lip to keep from drooling because, really, Chanyeol smells _so_ good.

“You weren’t supposed to know I was here,” Jongdae snaps at him, gripping the fabric of Sehun’s shirt to keep himself grounded. Jongin’s hand is soothing on the back of his neck, but his soft scent can’t overpower Chanyeol’s. 

That’s what happens when a wolf is staring at his mate.

Hold on.

“Shit,” Sehun swears as Jongdae’s nails dig into his back. “Hyung, that hurts.”

“I can’t _breathe,_ ” Jongdae hisses back at him, leaning against Sehun and trying to breathe in his familiar alpha smell, but right now, nothing can mask the overpowering (and frankly delicious) scent that Chanyeol is putting out. He closes his eyes, trying to picture anything unattractive, anything that doesn’t draw him in the way that Chanyeol does. He fails miserably. Angered, Jongdae glances up at the city alpha, hoping his face manages to form a glare before their eyes meet.

Chanyeol’s expression is nothing but concerned. That isn’t at all what Jongdae wants to see. “I can take you outside?” he offers. “Get you water?” He takes a step forward, and Jongdae forces himself not to flinch back or to stumble forward towards him.

Really, smelling like that should be illegal.

“You shouldn’t be in here if you don’t feel well,” Chanyeol continues, and Jongdae hates that he sounds _nice_ because it’s making it harder to reject Chanyeol mentally as his intended mate.

“Can you just get away?” Sehun snaps at the other alpha. The low cut of his voice gives Jongdae something else to focus on, and the sudden flood of pheremones from Jongin at the slight growl rounding out Sehun’s syllables is sweet enough to cover Chanyeol’s scent just a enough for Jongdae to suck in a breath. “He’s under my watch right now. I’ll take care of him.”

“You’ve already got a mate,” Chanyeol growls. He takes another step forward, and Jongdae’s knees feel a bit weak. The alpha isn’t radiating ‘alpha’ the way Sehun is right now; he’s not putting out any warning signals that he’s about to snap. His eyes keep cutting to Jongdae, watching him as if he could collapse at any moment. He radiates concern, and as hot as “alpha” is, this caring type of thing is the sort of thing romantic suckers like Jongdae go hard for.

Not like, literally, of course.

“So because you’re mateless that gives you a right to any unmated omegas?” Jongin sneers. “Jongdae-hyung is right to stay away from you then, city wolf.”

“That’s not what I said,” Chanyeol retorts. “Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“Watch your tone with my omega,” Sehun says. Chanyeol’s demeanor deflates immediately. It’s one thing to speak about an unmated omega; it’s almost forbidden to gives even a semblance of an order to a mated one. 

Chanyeol looks to Jongdae again. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asks. Jongdae opens his mouth to respond, to tell Chanyeol that yeah, he’s fine. In fact, he could be better if Chanyeol would take about one-thousand steps away from him.

“You smell really good,” is what comes out instead. Sehun gapes, and Jongin stares. Chanyeol blinks, and Jongdae is going to _die._

“I-- I mean--” he stutters, trying to backtrack, but there’s nothing to say to defend himself. His exclamation can’t be mistaken for anything other than what is was. He curses his mother’s teaching him good diction and then spews a few other expletives because he really can do nothing else right now.

“That is not what I thought he’d say,” Jongin murmurs to Sehun over Jongdae’s head.

Sehun shakes his head very slowly. “Me neither.”

Chanyeol, on the other hand, seems to be experiencing some sort of breakdown where his body is trying to freeze in shock, but his face just keeps getting brighter with his grin.

“I smell good?” he asks. Jongdae swallows. He chooses not to answer; he’s already reached his quota of embarrassing confessions for the night.

“You can smell me even over all of this?” Chanyeol continues, leaning forward a little, and really, Jongdae thinks, it’s impossible to _not_ smell Chanyeol when he’s stinking up the place like this.

“Good point,” Jongin says slowly from Jongdae’s side. “I can’t smell him. There’s too many people here to distinguish any scents.” Sehun pouts at Jongin, and the omega swats at his alpha’s head. “Of course I can smell _you,_ ” the omega soothes. “You’re my mate.”

Mate.

Jongin can...because Sehun is…

Oh.

_Oh._

Jongdae blinks and considers dying on the spot. Oh, he’s fucked. Those two brats were _right._

“I want to go home,” he announces suddenly. “Come on.” He grabs Sehun and Jongin’s hands. “Let’s go.”

“But you haven’t even danced on the table yet!” Jongin protests. He whines. “Hyung--!”

“I’ll take you,” Chanyeol offers. Jongdae smashes his face into Sehun’s shoulder and groans.

This stupid guy. This stupid alpha. This stupid wolf with the stupid scent and the stupid smile and everything right now is just stupid.

“Err,” Sehun says. “I’m not sure--”

“Fine,” Jongdae hears himself saying. Even his own _mouth_ is stupid. “Fine, you can take me.” Jongin and Sehun whirl to face Jongdae. “Take me home, I mean!” Jongdae snaps. “Not--” He turns and glares at Chanyeol. 

“Don’t touch me,” he orders. The alpha holds up his hands.

“Okay,” he agrees, and the proceeds to offer his elbow to Jongdae to escort him out of the beta house. Jongdae grits his teeth and storms past him, ignoring the terror pair’s snickers as he shoves his way past everyone else crammed in the house.

He needs some air. He needs a moment to breathe away from Chanyeol.

He bursts out of the beta house and sucks in a lungful of clean, night air. He hates how much he hates the lack of Chanyeol’s scent around him.

“You could have said ‘no,’ you know?” Chanyeol says, stepping out of the house after Jongdae. “If you don’t want me to take you back to your place.”

Jongdae whines. “Why are you nice?” he asks. “I’ve been _avoiding_ you.” He only barely resists the urge to stamp his foot.

Chanyeol hums. “I thought you figured it out in there,” he says, jerking his thumb back towards the front door of the beta house. “We’re intended mates.” 

Annoyance, hot and quick, flashes through Jongdae, and he pivots on his heel and grabs for the neck of Chanyeol’s shirt. “We are not--” His knuckles brush over Chanyeol’s skin; Sehun’s voice telling him that he’ll imprint on Chanyeol the first time he touches him like some sort of prophet echoes in Jongdae’s ears. Arousal surges through him.

“Really?” he groans at himself.

Chanyeol’s eyes are suddenly a lot darker, and Jongdae figures if his wolf has to be stubborn and pick a damn city wolf as his mate, at least the alpha is easy on the eyes.

“Really,” Chanyeol confirms.

“Fuck,” Jongdae breathes.

“Can we?” Chanyeol asks.

Jongdae blinks. He opens his mouth, shuts it before he says something stupid like ‘yes,’ and steps back from Chanyeol. It’s then that he notices how wet the seat of his underwear feels and how tight the front of his pants is starting to get.

“No,” he forces himself to say. He expects Chanyeol to argue, to say something like “but we’re mates so we should revel in the splendors of being mates,” but all Chanyeol says is, “Okay. Should I still walk you home?”

Jongdae sputters. “I--” he says. “Yes? Sure?”

Chanyeol grins, and Jongdae feels a little light-headed. When the alpha offers his elbow this time, Jongdae has to curl his hands into fists to stop himself from latching on.

Imprinting _sucks,_ he’s decided. Fuck imprinting.

He pretends to not notice Chanyeol’s disappointed expression. “This way,” he says, pointing before attempting to stride off. He doesn’t anticipate his muscles seizing up because he’s walking away from his mate, but the next thing Jongdae knows, the ground is rushing up to meet him. He lets out a startled sort of shriek before Chanyeol’s arms are wrapped around him. Jongdae curls into him easily, his heart racing a little.

“Dude,” Chanyeol says. “I have never been that graceful in my life.” He looks down at Jongdae with a hint of astonishment and a lot of big, dark eyes filled with relief. Jongdae can’t help himself. He laughs.

“I’m always been clumsy,” he says, forgetting that he’s not planning on volunteering information about himself to Chanyeol. Except, it’s easy to joke with the alpha even whilst being curled up like some sort of damsel in distress against Chanyeol’s chest. Maybe Jongdae should have seen it coming, and maybe he does, but maybe he doesn’t to stop it either when Chanyeol leans down.

Jongdae meets him halfway, and a thrill, a spark, runs through him. Chanyeol draws back.

“Sorry. I--”

“Shut up,” Jongdae says. “And kiss me again.” Chanyeol does, and it’s like Jongdae can’t get enough. he licks his way into Chanyeol’s mouth, and he kind of wants to howl at the moon in celebration because _wow this feels right_ but he also doesn’t want to stop kissing Chanyeol.

“So?” Chanyeol manages to ask in between kisses. “Should I--?” Jongdae draws back this time and meets Chanyeol’s questioning stare very seriously.

“You should take me home now,” Jongdae confirms. 

It’s almost a mad dash to the omega house, Jongdae torn between dragging Chanyeol to the ground for a few on-the-road kisses and running faster so he can get Chanyeol naked sooner. Admist their laughter and stumbling and hands they can’t seem to keep to themselves, Jongdae remembers that alphas aren’t allowed in the omega house.

“Shit.” He stumbles to a halt, and Chanyeol nearly bowls him over.

“What?” he asks, breathing hard, pressing insistent kisses to Jongdae’s neck.

“Omega house,” Jongdae pants. “Alphas aren’t--”

“My place then,” Chanyeol says, and Jongdae finds himself being dragged back the other direction towards the small cluster of alpha houses.

Chanyeol’s barely got his front door shut behind them before Jongdae is pulling the alpha’s shirt over his head.

“This is crazy,” he whispers, dragging his hands down Chanyeol’s chest and stomach before tugging at his belt. 

“You’re the one with a hot switch,” Chanyeol teases, and he swallows any protest Jongdae could have made with open-mouthed kisses. His hands slide around Jongdae’s hips to his ass, and it doesn’t take much urging for Jongdae to jump up, his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulder, legs around his waist, and kisses increasingly sloppy as Chanyeol carries him back towards his room.

They don’t quite make it that far. Chanyeol trips on the edge of the couch, and the world is a blur of color for a second before Jongdae lands on Chanyeol’s leather cushions (city wolf, he snorts) and the apha is crawling over him.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says.

“Look. I might ruin this leather with how wet I am right now,” Jongdae says, reaching down to shove Chanyeol’s pants down his thighs. “So let’s call it even.” Chanyeol groans, and he kicks his pants the rest of the way off. 

“Mine too,” Jongdae urges, and he lifts his hips, letting Chanyeol pull his jeans and underwear off. Cool air hits the slick on Jongdae’s thighs and he shivers. 

Chanyeol lets out a low _”fuck_ ,” and that’s all the warning Jongdae gets before he’s flipped onto his hands and knees, Chanyeol’s palms spreading his asscheeks.

“Are you seriously--?” Jongdae starts, and then Chanyeol’s tongue is licking just over Jongdae’ rim and he’s scrabbling at the leather underneath him. “Fuck, yes. Chanyeol. _God._ ”

Chanyeol does it again, and Jongdae doesn’t even bother to stop himself from pressing back against Chanyeol’s face, back arching as Chanyeol dips his tongue in before circling Jongdae’s rim again. The next time he does it, he slides his finger in, and Jongdae is going insane. He’s really sorry about the leather on Chanyeol’s couch, but if he’s going to wreck Jongdae like this, he can’t be held responsible for his actions. 

Chanyeol works Jongdae open slow with fingers and tongue, and Jongdae does not have the patience for this.

“Fuck me, Chanyeol, come _on,_ ” Jongdae orders, and Chanyeol nips at his ass before dragging his tongue up Jongdae’s spine.

“Like this?” he asks, chest pressed to Jongdae’s back. Jongdae sits up then, pushing Chanyeol to kneel before he clambers into the alpha’s lap.

“Like this,” he corrects and settles his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders. Like this, he can feel the beginnings of Chanyeol’s knot pressed against his own cock, and he raises up onto his knees., Chanyeol’s hands warm on his hips, before he sinks down, taking Chanyeol in easier than he expected. His head falls back. Sex is great, but sex has never felt this great. 

Chanyeol’s thumbs press into Jongdae’s hipbones, and he rocks up just slightly.

“Yes,” Jongdae moans, and he lifts up again. Chanyeol meets him on his descent, and Jongdae loves how Chanyeol lets him set the pace, fucking into him exactly the way Jongdae directs him to until Jongdae’s thighs are trembling, muscles tired from overuse. It’s then that Chanyeol presses him back, Jongdae’s back against the cushions again as Chanyeol wraps one hand around Jongdae’s cock and one arm around Jongdae’s waist. He takes him apart hard and fast, his knot catching on Jongdae’s rim with every thrust.

“More,” Jongdae repeats, bucking his hips up.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol pants, and Jongdae hitches his legs higher up Chanyeol’s sides, hooking his ankles up over his back to lift his hips to take in more of Chanyeol.

The stretch of Chanyeol’s knot is _fantastic,_ and Jongdae tugs at Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him up for kisses that are more teeth and tongue than finesse.

“Knot me,” he demands, and Chanyeol presses forward, grinding into Jongdae as his knot expands fully, pressing right up against Jongdae’s prostate. Jongdae works his hips in circles once, twice, three times before he scratches his nails hard down Chanyeol’s back. His vision whites out around the edges. Chanyeol keeps right on grinding into Jongdae through his orgasm, his hand working around Jongdae’s cock until he’s whimpering with sensitivity.

“You too,” Jongdae whispers, and he clenches around Chanyeol’s knot as hard as he can.

Chanyeol shouts, burying his face in Jongdae's neck, and Jongdae holds onto him as the alpha -- _his_ alpha-- comes with a long moan against Jongdae’s collarbone.

“Fuck,” he murmurs, breathless. “Fuck, Jongdae.”

“That’s me,” Jongdae says. He rolls his hips, and both of them gasp, Chanyeol locked firmly inside of him. Chanyeol brushes Jongdae’s sweaty bangs out of his face.

“Fuck,” he repeats. “I didn’t even get to _court_ you properly.”

Jongdae barks out a laugh, choking and coughing.

“Oh my god,” is the only thing he can think of to say.

“Stupid imprinting,” Chanyeol mutters. He’s grinning though, and Jongdae can’t help but find his smile infectious. 

“Yeah,” he agrees, kissing the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth. “Fuck imprinting.”

(But actually, he thinks, it’s pretty damn great. He just won’t tell Sehun and Jongin he thinks that.)


End file.
